New Girl
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: I was thinking the other day, what if I put myself into Glee...? T for safety.


I walked into the halls of West McKinley High School and rolled my eyes at the amounts of cat calls I received. I'm new, and I guess I'm hot. Your point? It's not like you're going to get into my pants! I walked up behind him and him, my best friends since who knows when. I poked them each in the back of the neck and asked,

"Guess who?" They turned confused and with regconition, said,

"Turner!"

"Hey guys! I transferred," They each did our 'handshake'. Pretty much just slap your hand with his hand, then pound it. Easy enough.

"I knew you were coming, but you transferred? That's awesome!" Finn said excitedly. Puck nodded and I rolled my eyes,

"Trying to keep up your badass persona, Noah?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, yet smiling. He rolled his right back, yet playfully, making my smile wider.

"Look at the new girl, making friends," A blonde girl said with a cheerleading uniform on. I rolled my eyes.

"And you are?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Quinn Fabray. Finn's girlfriend. And you better back off!" Quinn said venomously.

"Chill! I'm just his best friend Aiight? You probably don't even remember me. Katharine Turner?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Turner?" she asked.

"The one and only!" I said, surprised she recognized me.

"Finn, we used to be really close. Remember when we got into your mom's makeup?" Quinn asked.

"That was freaking hilarious! We still have pictures!" I gushed.

Finn and Puck were frozen and confused. Sure, we had gone from hating each other to best friends in seconds. Female teenager here!

"Look, we were really close when we were younger. Now, anyone have any classes with me?"

Turns out we were in all of our classes together. Quinn kept trying to get me to join the Cheerios, which I soon learned were the cheerleaders, whilst Finn and Puck were trying to get me to join the football team.

"And please let me know why I should do either of those on top of Glee if Schuester lets me in and karate?" I asked, with a menacing glare. Even Puck froze. Ha, I'm SO much more badass than Noah Puckerman.

"I'm just kidding guys!" I said and they let out a sigh of relief. I laughed so hard at that.

I had the three most menacing people at our school scared of me. They were also my best friends.

Figures.

But I went about my day. Until I saw someone get shoved into a locker.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What the hell was that?"

"Oooh, new girl trying to stick up for the fairy?" the guy asked mockingly. I'm pretty sure his name is Karofsky. Dave? Doesn't matter.

"Don't call him that!" I said and stepped in-between the boy and his attacker. He rolled his eyes so I clocked him in the jaw. Ooh, that was a doozy. I stepped forward and muttered,

"I don't let people bully my friends. And I have connections every where, I can tear you apart. So I suggest that you leave my friends alone. Got it?" Wow I sound super badass, Puck would be proud. Karofsky whimpered and nodded. He ran and I turned to the boy, he looked terrified.

I stepped back and opened my hands and held them out to him.

"Shhhh... I'm not going to hurt you," he seemed to snap out of it and shook his head.

"Sorry, bad day. Kurt Hummel, thank you," he said brightly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Sticking up for me, even though he's terrifying and I'm gay and no one else has," he said thankfully.

"No one else has? What the hell? I thought Puck, Quinn and Finn were better than that!" I said mostly to myself. He seemed pleased that I didn't even comment on the gay part. My brother is gay, so was my best friend back in LA. They ended up dating at one point. Ew. Now my brother and best friend, not okay, whether it's hetero or not!

"Oh! I knew that Finn was very excited to see his friend coming to town. I'm supposing it's you. I'm his step brother," Kurt said.

"I've heard a lot about you. I'm sure I know you as well as Finn does, which I'm sure isn't a lot but since I've known you for five and a half minutes..." We both laughed and he continued.

"Um, are you any good at singing? Or dancing? Or even acting? Do you have any redeeming qualities? Please say yes!" he begged playfully.

"I sing, dance, act, give lectures, yell at people a lot, choreograph, take down bullies, know karate, hate shopping, cheerlead quite well and can play football better than Puck and Finn. Is any of that good?"

His jaw dropped and eyebrows furrowed together.

"I think you might be the answer to our prayers! We need someone who can dance, sing, and choreograph with a good stage presence. We will have to fix your shopping problem. The Cheerios need you, the footballers need you, glee needs you, the nerds need you..."

I cut him off, "The nerds? What does that mean?"

"Well, the jocks have some nasty habits. 1, throwing people into dumpsters, 2, throwing slushies into people's faces, 3, slamming people into lockers. And as a Gleek and because of my sexuality, I fall into the very bottom of the food chain. As in, everything can eat me. You however, could save us Gleeks from being terrified of school. No pressure," he added the last part as a joke and we laughed again. We heard the lunch bell and walked down to the lunch room. I sat down a a table and pulled Kurt with me. Quinn, Puck, and Finn all looked away when I glared at them. I explained to them what I just witnessed and they all apologized to Kurt and we formed the KUA. Kurt/Us Alliance. Soon after, the Glee club, minus a few members, joined our table. I met Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Rachel and Sam. We all formed the alliance and it was pretty much making sure no one was alone, ever. Safety in numbers. We all exchanged numbers with the people whom weren't in our contacts. I went with Puck, Finn, Kurt, and Quinn to sign up for football and Cheerios. Maybe. I walked into Coach Beiste's office and her jaw dropped.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Turner," She shook my hand.

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I watched your team go all the way to Nationals and win last year. I keep up on these things,"

I shrugged and talked to her about Glee and football and Cheerios. She said there was one person whom was doing that right now. Kurt.

"No way!" I gaped and laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation.

So I got signed up and went to Coach Sylvester's office. I had a sense of Deja Vú as we carried on the conversation. This one was slightly different though; I went into football meek and hopeful. I went into Cheerios demanding and pushy and confident. Sylvester liked that, I could tell.

"Q? We need to tell the other girls. We have a new head cheerleader,"

"Wait, what? I'm sure the girl who has that position deserves it and what if they get mad? I don't need someone deliberately trying to ruin me. Tact, just... No, I refuse the position for the moment. But thank you anyways," Sylvester just looked at me.

"Q has that position and she does deserve it but I do like your other reason. You have a brain. Keep it, Show up after school for sizes," At that I knew I should leave so I left wining saying anything.

"So, I have Glee Tuesdays and Thursdays. Football Mondays and Wednesdays. Cheerios Fridays. Karate every night 8-9. Saturday mornings I teach karate and take class until 1. Not bad," their jaws dropped and I rolled my eyes. "Close your mouths, that isn't even mildly attractive. Now, this is what I had at my old school. They all needed me so much that they all got together and found me a tutor. I didn't need him but he was cute so... yea. I will get straight A's too. Whatdya bet?"

"20 bucks all B's or lower," Finn said.

"20 bucks a few B's or lower," Puck offered smartly.

"20 bucks all A's," I said confidently. We shook on it and wrote it on the notepad in my locker. Quinn and Kurt rolled their eyes. We decided to meet by Coach Beiste's office after school.

After school, I got my pads and number (21) and such from Coach Beiste and my uniform from Coach Sylvester. I told her I wouldn't wear it to school. We compromised. I have to wear it Fridays, along with the hair and sneakers. Ugh. I got my letterman jacket though. Yes! Today was Tuesday so Glee club here I come!

I auditioned for New Directions (worst name ever) with my go to audition song; Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews. I had arranged it higher, I could sing it like Dave, but... it's easier this way. I pulled out my guitar and Kurt mock glared.

"Oops, I guess I left out the whole guitar part huh?" He nodded curtly (Pun totally intended. Kurt. Curt. Hahahaha... Fine) ND looked confused so he filled them in,

"In her own words, she 'sings, dances, acts, gives lectures, yells at people a lot, choreographs, takes down bullies, knows karate, hates shopping, cheerleads quite well and can play football better than Puck and Finn.' Then she asked if any of that was good!"

"Dayum," Artie muttered appreciatively.

"Plus guitar, violin, drums, bass, and piano," Finn added. They all gaped at me. I glared at Finn. Dammit! I didn't want all this attention! Not on my first day!

"Just let her sing!" Schue said. I smiled then started crooning the smooth words of Dave and was having the time of my life playing my guitar and hearing Quinn play the piano part and Finn play the drums. I smiled and kept singing. At the end, there wasn't applause, no, it could be described like that. It was loud and garish and amazing. It sounded like 100 people, not 12!

I smiled sheepishly then sat down. We soon had to 'take five' and we have been dubbed the quintet. Well, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Kurt and I have. It was nice to fit in. I was talking to Artie about guitar solos and the right timing for them (I sat down so that I wasn't looking down at him), not too long and not too short when Rachel came up to me and started talking rapidly about solos and how they were all hers. Always. I looked to Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Quinn for conformation. They nodded and seemed exasperated. I stalked off to find Schuester. If I was going to be McKinley's savior, I was going to have to be ND's savior first.


End file.
